


Roughest Day Of The Year:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 E Ho'Oko Kuleana (To Do One's Duty), Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Picnic, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realized that Danny had a hard day after seeing Brooke, He surprises him with something from the heart, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Roughest Day Of The Year:

*Summary: Steve realized that Danny had a hard day after seeing Brooke, He surprises him with something from the heart, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“You are a great man, Danny Williams, Brooke Gardner, A Domestic Violence Victim told her savior, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they were saying their “goodbyes” to each other at the hotel. She was relieved that she could finally have a stress free day.

 

“I try to be, I just work on making my life perfect, & Try to be happy at the same time”, He said with a smile. The Pretty Woman smiled, & said, “Well, Mission accomplished”, She kissed his cheek, & went inside, while Danny went on his own way to see his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was surprising Danny with a movie, & an outdoor picnic, He realized that his lover is gonna be having one of the toughest days of the year. **“I hope that this ** _would_** help make it better”** , The Former Seal thought to himself, & finished arranging everything that he needs.

 

Danny came home, as soon as it was finished, He was amazed by how much time, & effort Steve put into it. The Blond took everything in, & got misty-eyed, as he thought about it, He was a lucky man, & knew that too.

 

“Do you like it ?”, Steve asked, as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “I do”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he gave him a bright smile, & a kiss. They just cuddled, & snuggled against each other. Then, Steve asked this, as he looked at Danny.

 

“I know that this is the worst day, & time of year for you, I just want to make it better for you, Shall we sit down, & watch a movie ?”, The Five-O Commander said, as he snuggled closer to him. The Blond nodded, & they got settled in for a double feature, & eat the wonderful picnic.

 

They finally were able to relax, & enjoying themselves. Danny was right, when he knew that he was a lucky man, “Love you”, He said, as he kissed him. “I love you too”, & the couple continued on with their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
